


A Shocking Seperation

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Seeds Verse [1]
Category: Danny Phantom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-27
Updated: 2012-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-14 15:36:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18055244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: While keeping tabs on Vlad by watching Public Access coverage of a benefit dinner Valerie sees something shocking.





	A Shocking Seperation

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get.

A Shocking Separation

She sat watching the coverage of the new Mayor’s benefit dinner to raise money for his next project. She almost wished she was there so she could attack him and expose him as the evil ghost he was in front of everyone but she couldn’t risk it. She couldn’t chance him not changing and getting branded a criminal that would hurt her father too much. She was still determined to keep track of his every move even if it meant watching this boring dinner on public access and listening to him drawn on about how much money had been raised for the good of Amity Park.

She was just watching him take a bite out of a peace of pie when suddenly a man dressed almost identically to her old suit and carrying a large gun burst into the room. “People of Amity Park your Mayor has been under the control of a ghost since he first ran for office.” The man shouted and launched a missile from a bazooka at Vlad. The projectile split and dropped a new over him and most of the dinner table. She watched as Vlad looking completely unconcerned reached up to pull the net off but before he could he began to glow and suddenly changed into his ghost form.

She couldn’t believe her good luck someone else was going to expose him for the world to see even if they thought he was possessed and didn’t know the truth about him being half ghost. He began to scream then and she watched as suddenly as if it was paper being pulled off him his ghost form split off his human form which fell to the ground. The man in the ghost suit extended the other side of his gun it fired a beam that sucked up the ghost. “You should get that man to a hospital long term ghost possession has serious side effects.” The man said and then left the room in a hurray followed by the press asking questions.

She glanced around to make sure her dad wasn’t in the room before summoning her suit and taking off. She needed to find out what was going on so she headed straight for the Banquet hall. She arrived to see the ghost hunter fighting the ghost boy Danny Phantom. “Hold on I just want to know what you did to Plasmius.”

“The same thing I will do to all half ghost, you abominations should not exist,” the man in the mask yelled loudly. “I’ve already dealt with two of your kind so your the last one left.” She brought her board to a stop staring at the scene in shock. The only other half ghost she knew about was that Dani kid. “It appears we are not alone we shall finish this later boy.” The man said and then hit a button on his wrist causing a green portal to appear. She saw the ghost boy lunge for it but the man was threw it and it closed before he could reach it.

“Your half ghost,” She said as she headed towards him. She saw him start and then fly away. She started to follow after him but stopped. She decided to deal with him later she would go see if she could find Dani. The kid was alright for being half ghost so she figured she should find her and make sure she was okay.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading


End file.
